Welcome To The New World
by frejane
Summary: Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons fanfic! When a mysterious portal appears in the Pole, Jack volunteers to investigate, traveling to other worlds with dragons, evil bears and... extremely long hair? Not to mention the random burts of songs. What is the new force bringing them together and why were they chosen?


It was months after the battle with Pitch, I was glad to see people seeing me for once, getting children pointing out a mysterious boy flying through the air and the look on the adult's face... it was hilarious. Being a Guardian was better, I knew that the Pole would be somewhere I could come back to if things got bad and messing with Bunny was something I could do rather then contemplate the meaning of my existence. Yeah, the past three hundred years had been a sad time.

So, I had decided to visit England for some reason, it was a place I liked playing with, making random wins come from all over and then leaving it until I remembered how randomly hot it started to get. I was watching over a group of kids, it was icy thanks to me but I didn't feel like making it snow yet. It wasn't actually that cold, but still, the kids were wrapped up in jumpers and coats as if they were in the Arctic. I sat down on a tree, I didn't really expect kids to see me since most of them were past that stage, it was interesting to see how many teenagers were still eight inside.

I saw some pointing fingers somewhere, pointing to my right and I looked up to see the northern lights; North was calling. I heard some gasps at seeing it since you don't normally see the lights in Britain, but I immediately flew in the air, the wind guiding me.

"Who's he?" I heard someone shout over the gasps, I turned around, a girl was standing there with long blonde hair, she looked about 12, maybe older, but I could tell she was pointing at me.

"Who's who?" Another girl asked, she had almost-black brown hair and rectangular glasses.

The first girl shot a glance at me and meet my eyes, I smiled and waved. "That boy in the air." She said.

The other girl looked around, her gaze looking straight through me. "I think you're drunk." She laughed but the other girl was still staring intently at me. With a final glance, I took off into the air, heading for the pole.

It took no less then ten minutes before I got there, I swear my powers have gotten better since becoming a Guardian. I was greeted by Bunny who looked rather annoyed.

"Took ya long enough mate." He said.

"Seriously? Ten minutes and you're complaining I wasn't fast enough? Not everyone's got a magic portal you know?" I turned towards Tooth, Sandy and North who were looking at something, I turned my head to their direction to find what looked like... a portal? "What happened?"

"No one knows." Tooth said, turning her gaze to me. "It just appeared out of nowhere."

"Where does it go?" I asked.

"Are ya stupid Frostbite, she just said it came out of nowhere!" Bunny said angrily.

"Hey, just asking Cottontail, how would I know how much information you've gathered in the last ten minutes."

"So." North boomed, stopping the argument that was arising. "What should we do?"

"Go through it?" I suggested.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Who knows what might be inside there! Are ya really willing to risk your life to go through a portal?"

I looked at it, it had a pinkish glow and the inside was a swirling lilac. It had a ring of silver surrounding it and my curiosity was too great. I shrugged. "I don't see why not? We're not getting anywhere by standing here." Bunny grumbled something but I couldn't quite catch it, and I honestly didn't think I wanted to.

"Jack, you do realise there could be anything through there from cats to monsters?" Tooth said, flying over to me.

"I thought they were the same thing?" Bunny said sarcastically, I had found out about his dislike for cats after one tried to use his leg as a scratching post, and now I find them particularly good prank weapons.

I looked back at Tooth and then at the other Guardians, I knew the risks and I was prepared to take them. "I'll be fine." I smirked. "I've got my staff, I can fight anything that tries to attack."

Sandy made some signs over his head. "Sandy asked what will happen about Winter." Tooth translated.

I thought for a moment. "Maybe I could set off a storm to go around the world?"

"And if it continues into Easter?" Bunny asked.

I laughed. "You'll have some clearing up to do." I walked towards the portal, ready for the adventures beyond. Tooth hugged me and I was grateful, the fear of what would happen only bubbling up inside me at that moment.

"We'll miss you." She said. She let go and North patted me on the back. He handed me a snowglobe.

"To get back." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back, Sandy have me a thumbs up and I turned to Bunny.

"Any last advice?" I asked, smirking.

"Don't melt, icicle." He gave me a playful punch and I turned back to the portal. It was now a brown and green colour but the silver still rimmed the outside. I gave a last wave to everyone and with all the courage I could muster, I have myself a final push.

Colours were everywhere, I was completely blind of everything else and it felt like I was falling... falling... falling. I felt land beneath me suddenly, my back ached as I sat up, but before I knew it something big and black was on top of me... a dragon?

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo... I decided to write a big four fanfic, well my friend wanted me to *cough*fatcat335*cough*. Anyway... So I know this was kind of bad of me since if you've seen some of my stories I've kind of got a habit of starting something and not finishing it... I've not got a long attention span.**

**I know this chapter is short but I had no clue what else to add and I wanted to introduce Hiccup in the next chapter... I AM continuing with my other story Hogwarts Frozen Over but I just wanted to maybe get a couple of chapters in with this one, I'M SO SORRY.**

**No ships will be used in this story, it's more about friendship than romance so I'm not have Jackunzel or Merricup and that stuff, thanks for taking your time to read this and I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
